The Magic Mirror
by Tragic Songbird of Eddis
Summary: Raiyne and Evelyn have just moved into the Tower. But, new complications arise only hours after they get there. What happened? SEPTIMUS HEAP BOOKS


**Author's Note**: This is sort of a fanfiction for Magyk, but I've changed some things. For example, instead of a Extra-Ordinary Wizard, it's a Sorcerer. Good? Good. This is a sort of one-shot, and my first fanfic, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Magyk, or any of the information and objects or whatever in it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The winter was cold, but at the Castle, it was very warm. A couple of hours earlier, some people had come down the walkway with a lot of boxes, being followed by a girl and a boy. The boy was holding the younger girl, and it seemed to be as if the boy was comforting her. The story takes place some hours later. 

"Come on, hurry up! Turn off the light!" Excitedly, a fair-haired girl with deep blue eyes jumped up and down. She was dressed in a dark blue tunic with gold and silver embroidery that one of the Castle servants had given her. A gold silk sash was tied around her waist, and she had on slim brown boots, with laces. She was also wearing a soft, blue cloak, bordered with a swirling gold pattern.

"Do I have to?" A boy, dark-haired and green-eyed, sighed. He was dressed in a black tunic, edged in silver. He had a slim leather belt around his waist that had designs printed on it in gold leaf. He was wearing boots that were old and worn, but still in working condition.

"Yes, yes, you do. Now hurry up!" The girl held back from stamping her foot and had, instead, managed to sound very impatient.

"Alright, alright. No need to get so impatient." The boy sighed again, got up from his chair, and turned down the light of an everlasting fire globe so that you could hardly see it, and sat down again.

Evelyn had always wanted some sort of magic of her own. When she finally fell down into a tunnel one day and found this ring, her wish was granted.

The ring itself looked, and was, magical. It was in the shape of a sleeping, winged dragon. The tail was curled around in a circle, so that when you put the ring on, the tail curved around the finger, making the ring where it connected with the tip of the head. The eyes, half closed in slumber, showed tiny slivers of an emerald glow. The ring was made out of a metal that was either gold, or something very close to it.

Evelyn held out her palm, and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she willed the ring to glow, hoping it would respond.

It did. As soon as she had closed her eyes, the ring had started glowing, faintly at first, but steadily growing brighter.

"Wow... " The boy, Raiyne, gasped in awe. The glow, meanwhile, was growing brighter until it lit up half of the small room with a comforting glow.

"See? I told you! I have a magic ring!" Evelyn bounced up and down in excitement.

Raiyne closed his gaping mouth and gulped.

"I've read about ring like that. It took great magical power to activate that ring. It was used by the first Sorcerer," He said, closing his eyes so he could rack his brains for the information. "Who was a man with an extraordinary magical talent."

"Well. That's nice. I'm going to explore now." Evelyn skipped out of the room, and closed the door, leaving the room completely dark. Raiyne sighed. He was going to have to open the door to have enough light to see.

Evelyn skipped on down the hallway, passing a bunch of doors that she had already opened. All of those doors had rooms that were too boring to be acknowledged. There were bedrooms, and studies, and all sorts of rooms, but all of the ordinary kinds. None of the rooms were fit for queens, or kings, or were laboratories or anything special or out of the ordinary. It was all very nice, but she wanted to see something more. Something special. Something that could catch your eye and hold it, from the first glance.

She had reached the end of the hallway, and was about to turn the corner when she saw a door that wasn't there before. It was an oak door, very thick, and shiny, like it was polished, or had a varnish. The door had an exquisite moon and star design. The door knob was a coppery color, and was polished. It was very beautiful. The hinges, though were rusty and were very old.

Curious, she stepped over to the door, reaching for the doorknob. Grasping it, she turned the knob with some difficulty.

The door swung open, accompanied with a loud squeak, ending with a low groan. It sounded as if the hinges hadn't been oiled properly for years. Evelyn winced at the sound, but continued on into the room.

Inside, the room was luxuriously furnished. There were lounging chairs, cushioned armchairs, all sorts of comfortable chairs, all in red or gold velvety material. The carpet was a soft, crimson flooring, and was very comfortable to walk on. The fireplace was crackling warmly, inviting her to sit down by it and warm her body. In the corner of the room sat a mirror. Its surface was a dark swirling pool of blackness that seemed to have no bottom. The frame was very simple, but in a way, ornate. It emanated a dark, cold feeling, a foreboding feeling.

Evelyn shivered at the sight of the mirror, and wondered aloud, "That mirror is very strange. What is it?"

She walked over to the mirror, walking across the soft, crimson carpet. It seemed to get colder every step she took. By the time she got to the mirror, she was shivering and drawing her cloak tighter around her for warmth.

Trembling from the cold, Evelyn leaned forward to look into the mirror. Suddenly, she pitched forward, as if pushed by ghostly hands. Screaming, she fell into the mirror, and with a ripple, disappeared into it.

Minutes earlier, Raiyne was still in his room, feeling his way to the door, opening it so he had enough light to find his everlasting fire globe.

As soon as he got his fire globe running, he set about unpacking his things that he had taken from his old house.

Evelyn and Raiyne had just moved into a room inside the Sorcerer's Tower, because Raiyne had taken up an Apprenticeship with the recent Sorcerer, and they had to move into the Tower. Evelyn had come because she was his sister, believe it or not. After their celebration, they took all their things, put them in boxes, and took them to the Tower.

Suddenly he heard a scream carry down from down the hallway. He paused for a second, in the midst of putting a sock into his drawer, and listened.

The scream was Evelyn's! Raiyne dropped the sock he was holding onto the floor. He stumbled out of his room, and sprinted flat-out to the end of the hallway, where Evelyn's scream came from inside a room. Oblivious to the other wizards coming out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about, Raiyne ran through the hallway, head down, panting.

Raiyne ran through the door Evelyn had left open, breathing heavily, and arrived just in time to see Evelyn tumble into a mirror.

"No!" Raiyne yelled, horrified. He ran up to the mirror, and battered it with his fists, hoping they would go through just as Evelyn had. It was no use. Evelyn was gone.

Raiyne collapsed onto the floor, his body wracked with sobs, and the world blacked out.


End file.
